Love, Betrayal, and Peanut Butter Pumpkins!
by Alix R.S
Summary: It's bad enough that Rancis and Gloyd won't admit their feelings for each other. When the finally do, will something as simple as a "prank" ruin both of them...for good? Rated M for later chapters. This is my first story, so please be nice. Warning: YAOI, maybe smut and slight foul language. Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this fanfiction.
1. Curiosity

**Hey! Welcome to my first story! I'll post the first chapter, and if people like it, then I'll continue from there. So enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

All Rancis could think about was racing. That's what he was coded for. He was tired of coming in 3rd to Candlehead and Taffyta. "Rancis, you'll never win! Why even bother?" The girls mocked. 'I'll show them. I'll show everybody' he thought as he snapped on his helmet.

From a distance, a certain pumpkin-headed racer was watching in surprise. 'What's that kid doing?' Gloyd thought as he saw the racer climb into his kart for the 3rd time today. Its only been an hour since the Roster Race, and all the other racers had gone home. All but one, apparently. Out of curiosity, the candy corn racer moved in closer.

Rancis hopped in his kart and prepared his stopwatch. He had already been at this routine for a week. Wake up, practice, race, Roster Race, practice, sleep. 'Whatever it takes to win!' he thought as he took off.

Gloyd's mind wandered as he waited for the peanut butter boy. 'What's he racing for? Isn't one day of racing enough? He's got to be tired. I know I am!' he yawned. He was exhausted, and the Saturday rush was going to be overwhelming, but still he stayed. His curiosity was killing him. 'What is Rancis doing here?'

**So here it is, my first Peanut Butter Pumpkins story! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! If enough people review, I'll put up the next chapter, and continue from there. Please review!**

**-Alix**


	2. Attraction & Altercations

**Enjoy! **

Cocoa dust filled the air around the speeding Kit Kart. Rancis's face lit up as he approached the finish line. He crossed it with great confidence that he'd done well. Looking down at his stopwatch, however, made him think differently.

"3 MINUTES?!" He screamed, throwing the watch. "HOW DID THAT TAKE 3 WHOLE MINUTES?!" He hopped out of his kart and threw his helmet down in frustration. It was doing so that he noticed his hair in the helmets reflection. '_I look __**awful.'**_He thought as he fixed his golden-blonde hair. He also noticed a pair of brown eyes looking back at him. _'Gloyd?' _

The scene that had played out in front of the pumpkin racer startled him. _'What's Rancis getting so mad for? The extra racing didn't matter, did it?' _"Rancis, are you okay?" Gloyd called out, walking over to the blonde.

_'What the __**fuck?**__'_ Rancis thought. He instinctively crouched behind his kart. _'Gloyd? What is he doing here? I mean, it's a nice surprise, since we don't spend much time together and I do kinda maybe sorta like him...No! What are you saying, Fluggerbutter? He probably likes Taffyta, he doesn't like me at_ _all...'_ Rancis would've slipped even more into self-pity if not for Gloyd shaking him. "Snap out of it, candy head!" he laughed. "Why are you out here anyways?"

Rancis stood up ubruptly and jumped out of the brunettes reach. "Is that any of your business?" He glared, trying to hide the heat rising to his face.

"I'm really sorry about last time..." Gloyd apologized. "And I really wanna know why you're out here."

"Like I said, none of your business. Now get lost, Pumpkin Boy."

"But, Rancis-"

"GET LOST, DAMMIT!" Rancis snapped. "Why don't you go back to Taffyta's ass and leave me alone!" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he didn't let his face show it.

"You wanna be alone? Fine! And I'm sorry I wanna be around good racers!" Gloyd saw the other's eyes soften at the last sentence, but he turned and stomped off anyway. _'You'll regret this,_ _Fluggerbutter!'_

**Hey everyone, I uploaded this a couple days early, because **

**1) I had a lot of extra time today.**

**2) I felt really bad posting that really small 1st chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter by the weekend? :) **

**Dont forget to R&R! **

**-Alix **


	3. So Many Emotions

**Hey everyone! I'm back after a very stressful and busy week before Winter Break. I'm sorry this isn't going to be a holiday themed chapeter, I'm really bad at writing themed chapters, but that's one of my writing resolutions! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

Gloyd kicked up chocolate dust as he stormed off. "Fluggerbutter...that no good, selfish blonde!" he muttered to himself. _'But that was way out of line.' _He slowed his pace and eventually stopped to sit on a jaw breaker. Rancis' hurt look kept replaying in his head.

He sighed. _'Look what happens.' _he thought. _'You're coded to be a prankster, then you go and make the ones you care for turn on you.' _Poor Gloyd had a hopeless crush on the blonde. _'And for him to think that I like Taffyta. He's got it all wrong.' _He laughed at his thoughts.

He had planned to confess to Rancis at the track, but had chickened out. Again. _'What can I say?'_ was always his response when he asked himself about the strange attraction. _'He's an awesome racer, has self respect, and he spends all day with a peanut butter cup on his head, so you know he smells amazing.'_ He was about to slip deeper into his thoughts when he saw a certain blonde racer motioning for him to come closer. _'Ugh. Great. What does she want?' _

XxxxxxxxxX

Having decided to call it a day, Rancis drove home. He looked around at all the racer's houses. They were all quiet and empty. All extake one. Rancis rolled his sky blue eyes. _'Muttonfudge.' _He glared at her strawberry themed house. _'Probably another party I wasn't invited to.'_ As he approached the full house, he saw a figure in the window. _'What the-?' _he thought as he saw-yet again- the candy corn racer. Gloyd seemed to notice him too, and they stared at each other for a good 10 seconds before Gloyd shut the blinds.

Rancis felt a confusing mix of emotions as he pulled up to his chocolate and peanut butter home. _'What the actual **fuck?**'_ he thought. _'What's that twerp doing at that whore's place? Wait...why do I care? I don't! That's right! I don't care about him at all!' _He tried reassuring himself, but there was no denying it. His crush was at his rival's house, and he didn't like it. **Not at all. **

**Well, there you guys go, chapter 3! What's going to happen? I don't know! Wait, yes I do, I wrote it! Tehehe...leave me a review to find out...**

**Oh, and there's also a poll up on my profile. What should I write next? Let me know! **

**Until next time my lovelies! **

**~Alix **


	4. Promises & Regret

**Hey everyone! So I told myslef I wouldn't update until Christmas was over, but I had some free time and you guys seem to be liking it, so on with the story! **

Rancis paced his room. He didn't know what to do about what he had seen, or how he felt about it. He had tried to do a variety of things: fix his hair, eat, watch tv, eat, drive around, eat, sleep, eat. Nothing could distract his mind from the day's events. _'Alright, what __has__ happened today?' _he tried to clear his thoughts. _'I saw Gloyd at the track, we fought, then I saw him at that slut's place.' _he thought as he glared at nothing in particular. "Why were you at the track Gloyd?" Rancis whispered in the empty house, desperate for answers. "And what were you doing at Taffyta's?"

XxxxxxxxxX

Gloyd looked out his bedroom window. It was well past 2am, but he just couldn't sleep. What Taffyta had told him earlier at her house was bothering him. He could still hear the evil in her words.

***Flashback* **

"Oh, Come on! It's just a little prank before the race! What's the big deal?" She asked him in her snooty voice.

"What's the prank going to be? I don't want Rancis getting hurt." Gloyd answered.

"Since when did you care about that brat? Does someone have a crush, perhaps?"

"No-no way!" he stammered, his face turning a bright orange.

"Then prove it!" the girl taunted.

"Fine! I'll do your stupid little prank!" Gloyd gave in. He wanted to sleep, and the strong strawberry fumes gave him a headache.

"Great!" Taffyta clapped her hands together. "Racers dismissed!" She turned to the other 8 racers that had filled her living room. As Gloyd headed for the door after everyone else, Taffyta grabbed his arm. "Don't youtell Rancis about our prank, or even try to back out. You'll regret it, Orangeboar." She gave him a nice shove out her house and onto the driveway shoulder first.

***End Flashback***

Gloyd had replayed that scene over and over, never failing to get goosebumps as he remembered Tafftyta's cold stare. He looked out across the street. It was pitch black outside, except for Rancis' light on in his bedroom. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over him. What exactly had he gotten himself into? "Oh, Rancis. What are they going to do to you?"

**A long chapter, I know. It weird, I know. Don't worry, there'll be lots of fluff and suspense in the near future! Leave a review to see what happens next...**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	5. Love Interests

**Hey everyone! It's been a whole 6 days since I last updated, I'm sorry! **

**Enjoy!**

Rancis awoke to his alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over. Somehow he had gotten sleep, even if he was still in his racing clothes. He rolled off his bed and changed into a spare set. As he stumbled downstairs, he noticed something outside his door. He opened his door to reveal a vase of flowers and about 20 peanut butter cups with a note on them:

"Forgive me?"

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Gloyd was up super early. _'The arcade doesn't open for another 5 hours' _he thought. But today, he had a reason to get up. He had flowers and candy to give to his favorite blonde racer. _'But how? I could ring the doorbell and run for it. Nah, he's probably not even up. I could through rocks at his window...' _he thought, smiling to himself. He never would've imagined he'd actually have to wonder about stuff like this. He always thought his feelings would be trapped inside forever. He finally came to the conclusion of leaving the gift outside Rancis' door. And that's what he did, then raced to the track to wait for the blonde.

Rancis' eyes widened with surprise. _'Who would possibly leave that?' _he thought as he carefully picked the flowers and chocolate. _'Maybe one of the girls got the wrong house?'_ He tried convincing himself, but he knew better. He smiled as he placed his gifts on the counter. _'Why all this?' _he wondered as he picked up one of the flowers to smell. The thought of his crush possibly returning his feelings was enough to make his face turn a bright red. He put the flower back down and went to go get ready for the day. _'This could be another prank!' _he thought. The soft spot in his heart got the best of him as he ran back down to put the flower in the vase, fill it with water, and ran back upstairs.

Gloyd's mind was racing as he waited for Rancis. _'Did he get it? What's he thinking? Does he know it's from me? He does know it's from me, right? Well, I'll find out soon!' _he thought as the peanut butter boy drove up. _'Just relax, Gloyd. It's just Rancis.' _He took deep breaths until he reached the other boy. "H-hey Goldilocks!" He stuttered. "What's up?"

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd there you go! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, leave a ****review! This story is about 23 chapters long so...we have a long way to go. ****I'm sorry if these are short looking, they look a lot longer on paper...hehe **

**Well, until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	6. Awkward

**Hey everyone! There's going to a be a poll up soon on my profile about which story I should do next, so be on the look out for that! I also have news up about communities and stories! So go take a look. After this chapter, of course. Enjoy!**

Rancis' heart raced as he hurried to the track. _'Gloyd? What's he doing here? I wonder what he wants...'_ He slowed his kart in front of the starting line where the other boy was waiting. "Hey Goldilocks! What's up?"

"What're are you doing here so early in the morning?" The blonde asked.

"I actually came here to talk...to you...so yeah..." Gloyd put both hands in his pockets as his face turned a bright orange.

"Okay...?" the other boy urged. Noticing the orange hue on the pumpkin racer's face made a pink tint reside on his own.

Gloyd scratched the back of his neck, hesitating. "Did you get my present?" He mumbled, biting at his lower lip.

"Yeah..." Rancis' face was growing hot to the point where it was unbearable. _'Why does this guy have to fluster me so much?'_

"Well, I hope you like it...I just really wanted you to forgive me."

"Yeah, for what?" The peanut butter boy tried to put up an angry front, still fully aware he was blushing like crazy.

"For everything, including what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it, it was just in the heat of the moment. I never meant to say that..." Gloyd trailed off.

The other boy was stunned. Was Gloyd Orangeboar actually being serious for once? "You don't leave candy and flowers at the doors of all your prank victims, why me?"

"Because, Rancis," the brunette started, but stopped to take a deep breath. "I like you. A lot. And I don't like seeing you hurt, especially by me. I'm really sorry." His face was a very dark and very noticeable orange. He bit at his lip constantly, waiting for the blonde to respond.

Rancis' mind frantically searched for words to say, but he came up empty. He always knew what to say, but his mind was blank. His rapid heart beat ceased all normal thinking. All he could manage was "Gloyd, I..."

"You don't have to answer me now," he said, closing the gap between the tow racers. "But at least think about it?" The pumpkin racer leaned in and kissed the shorter one on the forehead before hopping in his kart and driving away.

**...Alrighty then. This chapter was very...awkward for me. Meh. Very awkward and fluffy. Don't worry, there will be tragedy in the near future. Or will there? Leave a review to find out, darlings! **

**Don''t forget to go read up my profile! Look over it so much it starts to get uncomfortable. Yeah... My PM box is near empty, SHOW ME SOME LOVE. Or don't. Just a suggestion. **

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	7. A Long, Long Day of Racing

**Hey everyone! So I start school back on Tuesday, (BOO!) so I probably wont be able to upload as fast... I'll update on Monday, then back to jail schedule! Yay~ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rancis was completely stunned. His eyes were freakishly big, even minutes after the other boy had left. The spot on his forehead that had ben kissed was a bright pink that contrasted with the very dark red that stained his cheeks. _'Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? What was that?' _He hesitantly reached up to touch his forehead, but quickly redrew it and shook his head violently. _'No! You have got to focus, Rancis!' _he picked up his helmet and hopped back in his Kit Kart, preparing for another practice race. His mind, however, was everywhere but the track.

Gloyd was driving nowhere in particular. He hadn't planned on jumping in his car and driving away. _'Then again, I didn't plan in kissing him either, but that happened.'_ He smiled to himself as he decided to just go home before the First Quarter Alert.

No matter how fast he made his kart go, Rancis couldn't get that kiss out of his head. _'Did he mean it? What was it for? Why on my forehead? Does he like me back?' _His mind was racing faster than his kart as he approached the finish line. He wasn't even surprised when his stopwatch read 5:30. Rancis sighed. _'Today was going to be a very long day...'_

And very long his day was. Both boys had an equal amount of focusing on racing that day, neither one placing higher than 10th the whole time. Rancis just sighed and prepared to leave after he didn't make the roster for the following day.

_'Now's my chance!' _The candy corn racer thought as he saw Rancis getting ready to leave. As he walked up to the peanut butter boy, it was said boy that started the conversation. "Oh, Gloyd. I've been meaning to talk to you. Could you meet me at my place?" he asked. He looed tired and worn out from the day's events. As Rancis headed home and Gloyd followed, neither one realized their days were far from over.

* * *

**BOOM. Kind of sort of cliffhanger, thingy. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Want to find out what happens next? Leave a review, darlings!**

**There's 23 total chapters in this story... that's A LOT. SO SHOW ME SOME LOVE. Go check out my profile! And PM me! Or don't. I just won't update. Tehehe~**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	8. An Even Longer Night part 1

**Hey everyone! This may be my last update for a while, so ENJOY IT. (Warnings: Awkwardness)**

* * *

Rancis' heart rate doubled as he pulled up to his driveway. _'Why did I do that?!' _he scolded himself as the other boy pulled up. "Well no stopping it now." he mumbled as he hopped out his kart and headed for the door.

Gloyd pulled up to the chocolate and peanut butter themed house and took a deep breath. "Here we go." he whispered. "You can do this." He followed Rancis to the front door.

"Hi." Rancis cracked a shy smile as he fumbled for his keys.

"Hey. You need help?" The other asked as he reached for the blonde.

"No! I'm fine!" Rancis jerked his hand back, dropping the keys. They both reached for them, the brunette knocking his jaw against the other's racing hat in the process.

"Ow," Gloyd said, standing up and cupping his chin.

"Gloyd! I'm sorry!" Rancis stood to face him after grabbing his keys. "Here, let me see it." He said as he started to touch the other's chin gingerly.

"Ow. Ow. Watch it! OW!" He winced as the other examined him. "And I thought peanut butter cups were supposed to be soft."

Rancis laughed as he continued to touch the now red chin. "They are, but my hat was made hard for durability. At least it smells good!"

"Yeah...you kind of do, actually." Gloyd whispered as he averted his gaze.

"Really?" Rancis brought his hand to his side and looked up at the slightly taller racer.

Gloyd was expecting a more confident-or even arrogant- reply, so he was surprised at what he heard. He glanced back down at the blonde, who was surprisingly staring back at him with the same hopeful looking expression.

They probably held that stare for a good 10 seconds. It wasn't awkward, not at all. Gloyd would've loved to stare into those sky blue eyes longer, if not for the other turning away.

'Well," Rancis said, opening the door. "Hope you like peanut butter!" he laughed shyly as he walked inside.

"What do you-" Gloyd's question was cut off by the interesting smells that suddenly wafted in front of him. The house smelled of smooth, authentic peanut butter with hints of sweet milky chocolate. The aroma filled his nose quickly and almost made him drool. And Rancis naturally smelled exactly like that. He closed his eyes and took another deep whiff of the living room.

It reminded him of fresh peanut butter cookies hot out of the oven, with gooey chocolate chips in their warm centers. _'I could live in this nose paradise forever.' _he thought.

"Gloyd! What are you doing in the doorway?! Come on in!"

The pumpkin boy was out of his trance as fast as he got in it. He quickly did what he was told and made himself comfortable on the dark brown couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" The blonde asked from the kitchen.

"No," Gloyd replied. "But I'll gladly live here! Your house smells amazing, now I know where you get it from!"

Moments later, the other boy appeared, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. His cheeks had a pink tint to them. "Really? You think so? Thanks." He scratched the back of his head. "I kind of don't like the smell, so I try to mask it." As he finished talking, a ding went off in the room behind him. "Oh! I made homemade hot chocolate, in case you wanted any." He yelled, vanishing into the kitchen once more.

The blonde reappeared with a tray in his hands. He set it down on the golden coffee table in front of the sofa before taking the mugs and sitting next to the brunette on the sofa.

"Thanks." Gloyd said as he was handed his mug. For 10 minutes they sat in silence, just sipping from their cups.

"So, why did you call me over here?" The brunette finally asked.

"I saw you walking over, and I figured you were going to ask the same thing, so I just started talking first." The blonde responded, taking a long sip of his drink and looking around the living room.

"Look Rancis, I want to talk about the what happened at the track."

Rancis immediately did a spit take, sending hot chocolate onto the coffee table and the brown rug below, choking in the process. _'Smooth, Rancis!' _he thought as he started to cough and gasp for air.

"Woah! Hey! You okay?" Gloyd set down his own mug and helped the struggling boy. He patted and rubbed the blondes back as he regained his composure.

Rancis eventually sat back upright. "Shit. Sorry about that. Got hot chocolate everywhere." He looked around at his mess.

"It's okay, that hot chocolate tasted a little funny anyways." Gloyd reassured him.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it? It usually doesn't taste like that. It's actually making my head a little numb..." He trailed off.

"Me too, actually. Did you use some expired ingredients or something?"

"Probably..."

The chocolate and peanut butter smell became more intense as Gloyd's mind and senses dulled. The only thing he could slightly control was his feelings for the boy next to him, who was looking quite drowsy himself.

The blonde couldn't think straight or normally about anything besides the racer sitting next to him. _'Damn. What did I just drink?'_ he thought, or at least tried to think. He turned towards the pumpkin boy. _'I wonder what he smells like.'_ He slowly leaned closer to the brunette until his face was in Gloyd's t shirt.

"Woah! If you're that light headed, you need to lay down!" Gloyd laughed.

"Calm down. I'm fine." Rancis mumbled into the brunettes chest. He suddenly took a deep breath through his nose.

"You know, you'd have an easier time breathing if your face wasn't in my shirt." Gloyd remarked.

"Aha! I knew it!" The blonde exclaimed as he suddenly pulled away from the brunette and looked him in the eyes. "You smell exactly like Candy Corn!" Rancis laughed.

Gloyd, taking it as an insult, replied, "Well you smell like peanut butter."

"Well you smell like candy corn." Rancis said, taking the bait and leaning closer to the pumpkin head.

"You smell like peanut butter." Gloyd leaned in as well.

"You smell like candy corn."

"You smell like peanut butter."

They continued this until they were inches from each other. Both sets of eyes widened when they realized the position they were in.

Rancis was still filled with the side effects from the expired drink. The sweet aroma of candy corn was filling his nose. _'I wonder what he tastes like...'_

Without warning, Rancis closed the gap between the 2 boys, making his lips collide with Gloyd's.

* * *

**THERE. DONE. *Collapses.* Very long. I know. Too much fluff. I know. CLIFFHANGER! I know! tehehe...**

**I got hungry when Gloyd was describing the house's smells. Damn Rancis and his stupid perfect smells. Ugh.**

**Did you get hungry too? Like it? Hate it? CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Leave a review!**

**Quote of the Day: "You know, you'd have an easier time breathing if your face wasn't in my shirt." XD**

**THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE. SHOW ME SOME LOVE. Or don't. I'll just not update~**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	9. An Even Longer Night part 2

**WARNING: SMUT CHAPTER. NOT FOR THE INNOCENT. You can skip this chapter and really wont miss out on anything plot wise. For those of you still here, enjoy!**

Gloyd's eyes widened as his face turned a dark orange. His pulse raced, his mind went blank, and his stomach lurched (in a good way.) He watched as Rancis' eyes fluttered close, the blonde sporting his own red hue. As Rancis placed his hands on the brunettes cheeks, Gloyd instinctively wrapped his arms around the blondes tiny waist.

The other's soft lips slowly parted, and Gloyd's tongue eagerly entered the Rancis' mouth. What he tasted was undeniably the greatest thing ever. His candy corn was mixing with Rancis' peanut butter with the perfect amount of chocolate. He pulled the blonde closer so the he was on Gloyd's lap.

Rancis' senses were no more as he was pulled onto Gloyd's lap. The candy corn mixing with his peanut butter and chocolate was the best taste ever. They eventually had to break the kiss for air. Rancis was panting slightly by then. "Do you want to stay over?" he asked.

"I would love to." Gloyd replied and kissed the other again.

The brunette laid Rancis back so he was lying down on the couch. He stripped the blonde of his shirt as Rancis took both their belts off. He leaned down and kissed the other as passionately as before.

The peanut butter racer leaned back and took his and Gloyd's belts off._ 'Great, I'm bottoming!'_ was his last thought until he was kissed again by the boy above him. The brunette's tongue impatiently waited to enter his mouth again, and when it did, both tongues started mingling together in a heated fight for dominance, the whole process getting soft moans from the blonde.

In no time, Gloyd's hands were earning even more groans and gasps from the boy below him, his fingers tracing shapes on the blondes bare skin. The brunette broke the kiss and started kissing the other's neck and collarbone.

_"Gloyd~ ah..."_ Rancis moaned as the other started to kiss and bite his neck. "Wait! What are you-" the sneaky prankster had somehow already got the blonde's pants off, and was now reaching for his underwear. "Gloyd! Where are you touch- _AHH!"_ Rancis called out as the other pulled the annoying cloth off and began stroking the length of him.

_"Ah! Oh, Gloyd~"_ Rancis grabbed fistfuls of the brunettes shirt and pulled him in for another heated kiss.

Gloyd continued to rub the blondes hardened shaft, pumping it with gentle yet fluid motions. Rancis broke the kiss and cried out _"Ah! F-faster...Gloyd~"_ The brunette did as he was told and pumped faster and faster, all while fully enjoying the lewd reactions he was getting from his partner.

"Gloyd, I think I'm gonna-" before he could finish, Gloyd let go of Rancis and got off the couch, earning a moan of disapproval from the blonde. "Dammit, Gloyd! Why'd you stop?" Without answering, the brunette rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup. He stripped himself of his shirt and pants before walking back over to the other. He resumed his spot on the couch, placing the bottle on the coffee table. "What's that for?" Rancis looked at the bottle, his eyes half open.

"You'll find out soon enough." Gloyd replied, kissing the other on the forehead before traveling down to his bare chest. He started teasing the blondes nipple with his tongue, licking and sucking on the hard buds.

As Gloyd took his time on Rancis, occasionally switching between the two nipples, he poured some of the sticky syrup into his hand. "Gloyd, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." was the brunettes devilish reply. "Now, I need you to relax. Just relax for me, okay?" he said, placing a slicked finger at the blonde's entrance. He started probing the small hole, pressing and rubbing up against it with his finger tip. He slowly inserted one finger, moving around to loosen the blonde up, who was clearly uncomfortable. It wasn't until the brunette started scissoring him with two fingers did the blonde enjoy it.

One after another, four of Gloyd's fingers went into the blonde's now expanded hole before he pulled out. "You ready?" he whispered, pouring more syrup on his own length. Rancis just shut his eyes and nodded violently. Lining himself up with the prepared hole, he took a deep breath before Gloyd entered the boy below him.

_"AHHH!"_ Rancis' eyes shot open at the sensation, then immediately squeezed them shut again.

"You okay?" Gloyd asked. He didn't respond, and they sat there until the Rancis clamped down on the other, giving him the okay to continue. With that, Gloyd pulled all the way out before entering his partner again. Throwing his head back, the blonde cried out before wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

_"Gloyd~_ do that again!"

Gloyd once again did as he was told, thrusting in and out, faster and faster each time, looking for the blonde's good spot.

"HOLY LIVING SHIT! Ah, Yes!" found it. The brunette lined himself up again, so every thrust hit the other's prostate, making said other scream louder and louder.

"Oh, fuck yes. Gloyd~ I'm gonna-" before he could finish, he reached his climax, getting his seed all over Gloyd's chest. The other kept thrusting into him until he reached his own climax, filling the boy below him.

Gloyd pulled out and rolled over next to the blonde on the large sofa. They laid silently, both slightly panting, until they fell into a deep sleep.

**There it is.**

**So this is my first ever smut scene...Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**I had to revise this a lot, and it took hours to write, so SHOW ME SOME LOVE. MY PM BOX IS WAITING. IMPATIENTLY. **

**Some dialogue is in _italics _and some isn't because some _words_ or _phrases _needed to be _emphasized _more than others. Ya feel me?**

**Got check out my profile! Or don't. I just won't update~**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	10. Soreness & Irritation

**Hey everyone! Sorry if you didn't like last chapter, it was kind of random, so yeah... moving on from that awkwardness...**

**This chapter is a lot more bearable, just some mild language. Be careful...**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

Gloyd woke up on the bed of his pumpkin home. He tried rolling over, but something inside him protested strongly. _'Ugh,'_ he thought. _'What happened?' _No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall anything that happened the night before. All he knew was that he did not fall asleep at home...

He was in his sleepwear, his racing clothes neatly in his closet. He distinctively smelled of chocolate. _'What HAPPENED?!'_ He tried shrugging it off as he prepared for the day.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Rancis opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was in his bedroom. He sat up on his bed and instantly regretted it. His head throbbed badly. "Ugh," He groaned and gently laid back down. _'Good thing I don't have to race today.' _He thought as he very slowly pulled himself out of bed. His legs failed him as he tried to stand, and he fell to the ground. _'Alright, what the fuck?' _His whole lower half hurt. He pathetically pulled himself back into bed and spent a good portion of his morning there.

Gloyd was in his way to the track when he remembered he hadn't made the roster the day before. _'Oh, well. Might as well see what the other racers are up to.'_ As he approached the track, Taffyta glared at him. "And what are _you_ doing here, Pumpkin head?" She stomped over to him before he could out his kart.

"Well, I just wanted to catch up with the others for a while before the first Quarter Alert. Maybe even play a few classic pranks." He laughed.

"Why aren't you with Rancis? Did you do what you were supposed to do?" He glared at him.

The boy didn't like the way she worded it. _'I was told. I don't have to do anything!' _he thought. _'Wait...HOLY LIVING FUCK. DID RANICS AND I FUCK LAST NIGHT?!' _He suddenly realized, his brown eyes widening. He quickly made a 2-point U turn in his kart and headed straight towards a certain boy's house.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

Rancis tried going back to sleep for sometime now. He had tested his legs again, and he could walk, but his head was still a problem. As he was closing his eyes for the umpteenth time, he heard someone's kart speed into the neighborhood. He groaned again and rolled over. Didn't they already have their first Quarter Alert? He slowly got out of bed. He looked in the mirror. His hair was so horrid it made him want to cry. The blonde sighed. _'Today was going to be one of those days.'_ After fixing his hair to at least a decent level, he heard pounding at the door, which made his headache come back. Angrily he stomped down the stairs and dramatically flung open his front door. "WHAT?!" he screamed.

* * *

**DONE. Is it just me, or are these just really short? MY APOLOGIES. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**I didn't really have anything else to say here...MEH.**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	11. Confusion

**Hey everyone! So this is like a The Morning After thing, except one party doesn't remember anything...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once in Rancis' driveway, Gloyd sprinted to the door and proceeded to bang on it like a mad man. It was suddenly jerked away from his fists, and an annoyed racer stood behind it. "WHAT?!" Rancis screamed. The other stood there blankly. His eyes darted around the scene in front of him as his mind searched for words to say. The blonde's hair was only slightly messy, and his chocolate brown silk pajamas made him look very thin. His pants were too big and were slipping of his waist, exposing skin. One of his sleeves were hanging off his shoulders and some of the buttons were undone, leaving his chest visible. It was in this area where he noticed 'it.' 'It' being the multicolored hickey Gloyd had left on the collarbone of the apparently oblivious racer.

Rancis watched as Gloyd's eyes shot around the room, from one thing to another. _'Is he going to say something?' _he thought as he saw the curious eyes stop on him. They soon started to widen as their owner turned a light shade of orange. "May I come in?" Gloyd squeaked.

"Sure?" The blonde was obviously surprised, but let the other in anyway. Said other asked another weird question.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Rancis was confused by the brunette's strange question. "Is that why you came banging on my door like you weren't programmed with any god damn sense?" The blonde rolled his eyes. "I believe I came home and went to bed, you know, like every night? Don't know what you did, but..." He ended the sentence with a shrug.

Gloyd looked quizzically at the other _'Did he really not remember anything?' _"Do you remember doing anything before that?" He asked.

"Fixed my hair, took a shower..." Rancis obviously didn't know what the other was asking. "Why?"

"Because..." Gloyd trailed off. "Okay. Let me say this: I like you Rancis. A lot. And you might think it's wrong or gross, but these are my feelings." He grabbed both of the blonde's hands and swung them lightly. "And I hope you like me too, because to tell you the truth," he leaned in close so he was at Rancis' ear. "You gave me your virginity on your couch just last night."

* * *

**There it is! That kind of feels like a weird place to end a chapter...*shrugs***

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**OR PM ME. ALSO AN OPTION. **

**Just saying.**

**Until next time lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	12. Confessions & A lot of Blushing

**Hey everyone! I don't like saying a lot of things in the beginning, so just read my note at the end. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The blonde couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'We didn't...did we? I don't remember doing anything of that sort!' _He thought. Gloyd whispering in his ear made his headache vanish, but he'll never admit that. "I'm sorry, But I, I don't remember doing anything with y-you last night." He stammered.

"Oh, come on! you have to! What about that hickey on your chest?" The brunette gently tapped the other's bare chest area.

As if he wasn't already blushing enough, Gloyd just had to touch him! He looked down at the spot and instantly turned an even deeper red, but still couldn't recall anything. "That's probably from my hot iron..."

Gloyd looked hurt. "You really don't remember?" He half whined. His chocolate brown eyes had a glint of disappointment in them. "But, I really do like you." He took the blonde's hands yet again and led him to the couch. When the two sat down, the brunette continued. "What are your feelings for me?"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Well," Rancis gulped and looked away, but his face was caught and turned back to the other boy. "Please look at me." Said boy whispered.

The blonde bit at his bottom lip. His heart was racing, his face was burning, and he had to get up the courage to confess? The code in him wanted to run away, like he had been for years, and just go back to the way things were. His heart, however, wanted to let Gloyd know how he felt about him. Couldn't hurt, right? He swallowed hard. "I...um, I..." he started staring deep into the chocolate eyes. "I like you, Gloyd. A lot. I really do." He continued to stare at the pumpkin boy. He waited for something, anything. Waves of relief flooded over the boys as Gloyd pulled Rancis in for an embrace.

"Sorry. I had to process what you said." the Candy Corn racer mumbled into the blondes ear.

"It's okay." The blonde chuckled. Gloyd pulled away from the other suddenly and asked

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, will you go out with me?"

"Sure?" the boy in question thought that's what they were just talking about...

Gloyd stood up abruptly. "Get changed and ready!" He ordered. "Tonight, I will show you just what Litwak's arcade has to offer!"

* * *

**ARG! IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GOING TO DIE! What up, movie reference?!**

**But for real. Fluff level: 98%. It gets A LOT worse. Trust me.**

**ANWAYS, did you like it? Hate it? LOVE ALL ITS FLUFFINESS? WANT TO SEE WHERE THEIR DATE WILL BE? Leave a review! Or a PM. Both choices highly accepted and encouraged.**

**THERES A POLL UP ABOUT WHAT I SHOULD WRITE NEXT! GO CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE! YEAH!**

**^^DO THAT.**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	13. First Date Preparations

**HEY. LETS MOVE THIS ALONG. **

* * *

Rancis couldn't believe what he was doing. Was he seriously about to go on a date with the crush of his life?!He had gone upstairs to change as Gloyd left to do his own preparations. They weren't leaving until sometime that night, so why was he so excited now? His mind raced as he looked for something to wear.

Gloyd raced home (across the street) and sprinted inside. He shot his head around his living room. He was so nervous and excited, he didn't know what to do first. _'Should I get make a picnic basket? Or should I plan where we're going to go? Should I get dressed? I don't know!' _he laughed at his thoughts and fell onto his couch. He stayed like that, smiling like an idiot at the ceiling. _'This is finally happening!'_ he thought as he eventually got up to see what games they'd visit first.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

After hours of putting on different outfits and desperately trying to fit into his favorite jeans, Rancis finally found his favorite shirt. It was a simple chocolate brown sweater with orange accents. He had eventually squeezed into his favorite brown jeans. (all his jeans are brown. Duh.) After fixing his hair and peanut butter cup on his head, he slipped on his boots and headed downstairs.

All that was left to do was wait.

Gloyd was currently sitting on the front step to Rancis' house. Out of pure excitement, he had planned, cooked, baked, and got ready in 2 hours. He had waited impatiently at his house , fixing his hair, checking the time. Then, the time arrived. 8pm. The arcade was closing, and while the employees were closing up, the couple would be having a picnic being Candy Castle. Then, they would head to the annual Dance Dance Revolution party. _'This is going to be perfect.__'_ Gloyd thought.

There was just one problem. A certain pumpkin racer-who is in a desperate need of courage- can't seem to knock on his crush's door, which explains why he is where he is. After sitting out there for a good 10 minutes, he rose to his feet. _'You can do this, Orangeboar.' _he thought. The door opened before he had a chance to knock.

"Hey, Pumpkin boy! I was wondering when you were going to get up. You ready?"

* * *

**BOOM. **

**I really don't know where this is going...the next chapters are going to basically be filled with drama, dancing, and blue people. You have been warned. **

**ANWAYS, did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review! Or drop a PM. Always an option. Just saying.**

**THERES A POLL UP. GO VOTE ON IT. BYE.**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	14. More First Date Preparations

**Hey everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gloyd was blushing madly. _'Did he see me the whole time I was sitting there?' _he thought. "Um, hello? Gloyd?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah. Let's go. I made a picnic basket, we can go eat behind Candy Castle next to Sugar Free Slope. Or Game Central Station. Or anywhere!" He laughed. "Where would you like to eat? I personally would like to stay in Sugar Rush..." He kept rambling.

Rancis wasn't listening to the brunette talking. He was too busy looking him over. He was wearing an orange sweater with a pumpkin on the front. Typical Gloyd. nothing was noticeably different about the boy besides the dark orange tint to his cheeks, and his sweet candy corn aroma was stronger than before. Rancis closed his eyes and took a bog whiff of the racer. He could stand there smelling him all day. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts. "So," Gloyd finally finished rambling. "Where do you want to eat?" Rancis laughed internally. Had the brunette seriously been talking about eating this whole time? "I'm actually not hungry yet, and since you want to eat in-game, let's just come back to my place afterwards. Now, didn't we have somewhere to go?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" He grabbed Rancis by the arm and drug them to their karts. "Follow me!" He said before he took off.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

After ditching their karts in nearby gumdrop bushes, they boarded the Kit Kat bus to GCS. After getting lost in about 3 games, almost dying in 2, and Gloyd getting stopped by the Surge Protector about 10 times, they finally made their way to Dance Dance Revolution. "Ugh, Gloyd!" Rancis complained. "You didn't tell me we were going to a party! I would've dressed differently!"

"What, would've brought your stripper heels?" Gloyd teased.

Rancis punched him lightly in the arm. "No, I would've not worn this sweater! I'm going to be boiling in there!" he whined.

"Well, you look great." Gloyd said, heat rising to his face.

"Really? You think so?" Rancis asked, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, I do." the brunette smiled as they neared the game entrance. "Now," he said, grabbing the other's hands.

"Let's dance!"

* * *

**There it is!**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Or a PM. Another equally option in making this author happy. :)**

**THERES A POLL UP! There's already a couple votes, but I want to know YOUR opinion! YES, YOU. **

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	15. Dates & Cupcakes

**Hey everyone! Their date was going to be 2 chapters full of me rambling, but I decided against it. If you want me to post it, I might. **

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

After a very, very long night of dancing and game hopping, the two boys eventually made it back to their game. "Whew, I'm beat." Gloyd yawned. "But I'm hungry too. Can I stay over?"

"S-sure." _'Why am I so flustered that Gloyd's staying over?'_ Rancis thought, listening to his pulse quicken. They made it back to the peanut butter chocolate home, and Gloyd was suddenly awake. The sweet aroma of the blonde's home entered his nose quickly and he welcomed it by closing his eyes and taking another deep breath.

"Gloyd! Why do you do that?!" Rancis laughed. The brunette opened his eyes to find his date fairly close to him, the blonde's hand gently placed on his arm. "Jeez Gloyd. You looked like you were about to pass out!" Rancis laughed again, removing his hand as he started playing with his thumbs. "My house doesn't smell bad, does it?"

"No!" Gloyd exclaimed, moving to sit on the couch. "I love the smell of this place! it reminds me of cookies!" He laughed and relaxed into the sofa. "And I really didn't have time to make a full meal, so I just made dessert." The brunette swiftly pulled boxes out of the picnic basket.

"Thanks?" Rancis took the box from Gloyd, making his way over to the couch. _'Probably just threw together some break and bake cookies.'_ he thought as he sta down and opened the box. He was so terribly wrong.

He opened the box to the most beautiful cupcake he had ever seen. It was a dark chocolate cupcake with peanut butter buttercream frosting, with a fudge drizzle over it. It had peanut butter chips and a Reeses Cup on top. "Where did you-?" Rancis had started to ask.

"I told you, I made it." Gloyd answered. "Why, do you not like it?"

"Oh, no! I'm fine! It looks great, actually." Rancis said. He turned the dessert gently in his hands, not knowing where to start. He didn't want to eat it. It looked like it belonged in a trophy case, not a stomach. He slowly set the cake down into it's box and resealed it.

"What's wrong? do you not like dark chocolate? Is it too much? It probably is, isn't it? I can make another, if that's what you want..." the blonde grabbed the brunette's hand to prevent further rambling.

"No it's not that. I just don't want to ruin something on an impulse. I want to hold onto it until the right moment." And with that, he went and put the small box on one of his shelves.

* * *

**That feels like a very weird place to stop. *shrugs* I'M DOING THIS FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Want to know the date's details? L****eave a review! Or a PM. **

**POLL. GO VOTE! IT'S TIED RIGHT NOW! GO CHANGE THAT. **

**^You should go do this thing.**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	16. Smells & Loneliness

**Hey everyone! So I know I updated just yesterday, but I'm really excited because THE END WILL SOON BE UPON US!**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

The brunette was shocked by the other's actions. _'I don't see why, though.' _he thought as Rancis sat back down. _'He's always been a sucker for cheesy things like that. Saving things from our first date.' _he laughed internally before changing the subject. "Why do you always ask me about the way your house smells?"

"Well," the blonde pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, avoiding eye contact with the other. "I just don't like it, is all."

"What happened to the confident and arrogant Rancis Fluggerbutter? Him not liking something about himself? We both know that's not true, or possible." Gloyd laughed. "Now, what's really on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that," Rancis hesitated. "Candlehead and Taffyta don't like it, they think it's overpowering and gross, and sometimes they refuse to come inside because it's 'too strong.' They said if I don't fix it, they'll stop hanging out with me."

"Well, why don't you try hanging out with other racers?" He asked, trying to hide his frustration. Why did people have to be so mean?

"That would work," the blonde sniffed. "But none of the others like me. I mean, Adora and Snowanna maybe like me? But they hang out with Crumbelina, who doesn't like me. Jubileena might like me, but she hangs out with Minty, and she's got a thing for Swizzle, and since he doesn't like me, she doesn't either." Rancis sighed. "I'm just really happy that I have you now." The blonde smiled, looking up at Gloyd.

"I'm just happy to help." Gloyd returned the grin. Rancis had said he was going to bed, and as he was getting up to leave, Gloyd caught his hand.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight. But we're having a picnic next time!" he smiled, hoping the other would get the hint about another date. Said other took the hint, pulling Gloyd's hand to his face before kissing it. "It's a date." He smiled and went upstairs.

"Oh, and you're welcome to stay on the couch!" He yelled.

* * *

**Alright, so there's a reason I updated 2 days in a row.**

**1) I felt really bad leaving you guys with a short chapter, although this ones pretty short too. MY APOLOGIES.**

**2) I get really excited about posting a story towards the end because that's where all my deep and emotional stuff happens, and it gets really deep the last few chapters. Now that you have been warned, please join me on this emotional rollercoaster! I promise not to make you cry...that much. Tehehe...**

**ANYWAYS, Like it? Hate it? LOVE it? LOVE ME? Calm down and leave a review. If you love me, though, you should PM me. **

**^Helpful suggestion.**

**There's a poll up! You guys have been good at voting, there's already 3 votes, but I need to know how YOU feel! Last time I had a poll, not enough people voted so I had to choose myself. I really don't know which story I should do! SO GO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	17. A Day to Relax

**Hey everyone! So this has a slight time jump, beware!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**2 Months Later **_

Rancis pulled up the collar of his coat as the wind blew past his face. It was a cold November morning, and since the arcade was surprisingly closed, the blonde wanted to spend the some free time with a certain pumpkin racer.

It's been almost 2 months since the two had started dating. Rancis was hesitant at first, dating a prankster and all, but Gloyd had earned his trust, slowly but surely. Their relationship started at the right time, because everyone had started to avoid the peanut butter racer. Jubi, Adora, and Snowanna would hurry into their houses every day, even though the 4 were neighbors. Crumbelina had never liked the boy, so there wasn't much change there, but even Taffyta and Candlehead ignored him, hanging out with Swizzle and Minty more often. _Is it seriously because of my smell?_ Rancis thought as he pulled into Gloyd's driveway. _At least I have Gloyd._ he smiled to himself. _Where is he, anyways? _the boy wondered as he walked up to an empty house.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"So, status report!" Taffyta urged.

"What are you talking about?" Gloyd asked. Candlehead had told him to meet everyone in front of Diet Cola Mountain. _Why so far?_ the brunette thought.

"Don't play with me, Orangeboar!" She warned. "Where are you with Rancis? Have you gotten his trust yet?"

Gloyd's heart sank with the blonde's question. He had completely forgotten about the 'prank' the other racers were planning on his boyfriend. "Y-yes." he mumbled.

"Good." An evil grin made it's way onto Taffyta's face.

"Just what are you going to do to him?" the worried boy's voice was barely audible.

Taffyta gave him a suspecting and menacing glare. "Don't worry about it. you hold up your part, we'll take care of ours." And with that, the blonde and the other 8 racers hopped in their karts and sped off. Gloyd groaned as he headed towards his kart. _What have I done?_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The brunette pulled up to his house to find a very patient-and very cold- Rancis sitting on his door step. "Rancis! What are you doing out here?" Gloyd ran over to the blonde.

"I wanted to s-see you, but you weren't h-home." Rancis' teeth chattered while he tried to speak.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Gloyd hastily opened his house to his shivering boyfriend.

"Thank you-" Rancis' voice trailed off as the smell from the house entered his nose.

The pumpkin racer's home smelled like the perfect blend of pumpkin pie and candy corn. The aroma quickly entered his nose as he closed his eyes. The smell took him back to Thanksgiving, celebrated just days before. The day was filled with good food, yummy desserts, and nonstop laughter from the 2 boys. Oh, how he loved that smell. He was snapped back into reality by the brunettes voice. "Smells good, doesn't it, Buttercup?"

The blonde slightly blushed at his given nickname. "Yes. It smells like candy and pumpkin pie!" He smiled and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, that's what happened when I was at your house. You're used to a certain amount, but when you're hit with that much of a good smell, you can't help but indulge." the brunette laughed. "Now come, I have our whole movie day planned out."

So the 2 boys spent the entire day watching a variety of different movie genres. Romance and Drama for Rancis, Action and Horror for Gloyd. The couple spent hours on the sofa, and went through countless bowls of popcorn, candy bars, and bottles of soda.

Rancis liked spending the day with Gloyd, even if it meant watching the stupid and weird movies he was into. The blonde had been busy practicing for his approaching debut, and the other running off to wherever he ran off to. _Where does he sneak off to?_ The peanut butter racer thought, glancing over at his boyfriend.

Gloyd sighed to himself. He was glad he had the day to relax with Rancis. He was always racing, and the prankster's meetings became more frequent as "The Big Day" approached, so they weren't able to get together much. _What are they going to do? _his mind wandered once again. As his attention turned away from the movie, he caught the blonde staring at him through the corner of his eyes. "What's up, buttercup?" Gloyd turned to Rancis.

"N-Nothing." The racer shot back, averting his gaze.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked, pulling the other close.

"It's nothing. Forget about it." Rancis reassured him, glancing at Gloyd then back at the screen.

"Were you thinking about me?" Gloyd smirked.

"You can say that..." The blonde muttered, eyes still on the TV.

Confused, the brunette let it go and turned his attention back on the movie. After watching a few more movies, the 2 quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This was long. Very. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT?! Leave a review!**

**Chapters will start getting longer as the story ends...BEWARE.**

**POLL. GO VOTE. ON THE POLL.**

**^You know you want to. **

**ANYWAYS, until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	18. The Big Day and A Big Disaster

**HEY. Note: I use code instead of blood in this, because Sugar Rush is a game with characters that have code. See, clever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Rancis woke up later than usual. He couldn't get a practice lap in today, he'd be too squirmy. "Today's the day." he whispered to himself. He suddenly sprang out of bed, twirling and jumping with glee. "Today's the day!" he yelled. "Alright, Rancis. You got this. You've been training hard for the past 6 months. Today is your day to shine." His pep talk was interrupted by his phone going off. Due to the sudden lack of friends, he knew who it was. He picked up his phone to read:

_Hey Buttercup. You may not be up, but this is very urgent. I have something to talk to you about. Can you meet me the track in 15?_

_-Gloyd_

_What would he want? _Rancis thought. Different scenarios crept into the blonde's mind, making his face heat up. Both his mind and heart raced as he got ready.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The blonde could barely think-or drive- straight as he pulled up to his waiting boyfriend. He had skipped most of his hair routine in fear of being late, so he prayed that his hair looked decent as he walked up to Gloyd. "H-hey. What's up?"

Gloyd watched as Rancis pulled up. He knew something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what. He wanted desperately to tell the blonde to run away, turn around and don't look back, but with everyone against the two, how long would it really take until they were both caught? What would they do to them? He was scared to find out the answer. Rancis slowly walked up to him, obviously nervous. "Hey. What's up?"

The brunette was about to spill everything, tell his boyfriend about the prank he had blindly agreed to, that the racers were going to do something bad, but a voice interrupted him "Nothing much, how about you?" It snickered.

Rancis froze. His eyes darted around hastily, trying to find the voice's source. He didn't dare move, for the voice sounded like it might be behind him. He looked to Gloyd, be shown some kind of sign, anything, but the brunette was staring at the ground.

"Oh, Rancis! You've never looked so alone! It suits you." A set of laughs followed the remark. _I know that voice! And those laughs!_ The blonde looked towards a figure that seemed to be rising from the ground, and the racer that stood in front of him proved his suspicions correct.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Taffyta?" A confused face was painted across the blondes face. "Minty? Candle? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, it's not _just_ us." The blonde girl said, evil clear in her voice. As if on queue, all the other racers rose from the hiding spots.

Rancis didn't know how to comprehend the situation. "Why is everyone over here? Isn't the race starting soon?"

"The race _is_ about to start! That's why we're here, actually." Taffyta hopped down from her place atop a gum drop. "You see, we've noticed that you've been a little _stressed _lately, and, thanks to some _wonderful _help," She gestured to Gloyd, his eyes still on the ground. "We've decided to have a little _fun."_ The racers started to walk over to their karts, and were looking around inside of them.

One by one, they slowly withdrew weapons from their vehicles. Mallets, hammers, crow bars, bats, and blades were now in the hands of Rancis' old friends. The blonde realized what was happening a little too late.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

All the racers headed for the Kit Kart. All except one. Taffyta took the first swing at the car, knocking the steering wheel clean off. The swing started an array of chaos, swinging and hitting and kicking the blondes vehicle. Wheels were smashed, interior was ruined, and peanut butter cups were destroyed.

With the first swing, Rancis let out an animal like scream. He leapt for his car desperately, only to be held back by a certain pumpkin racer. "Gloyd! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Rancis shrieked, but the other remained silent. The stronger boy held the blonde back a good 12 yards, but his cries were still clearly audible. "Please! Stop it! Why are you doing this?!" Please stop! PLEASE!" he cried, jumping and scratching at Gloyd, just wanting to get to his kart and go home. One blow from behind collided with his programmed skull, and sent the blonde ungracefully to the ground.

When Rancis came to moments later, his head throbbed and his sight was blurry. Code was caked around his left eye. He tried sitting up, but he was sent to the ground again with a heavy object. Suddenly, someone straddled him and started hitting him with a lighter but still painful object in the chest. He prayed it wasn't Gloyd as he wiped the code from his face. He finished cleaning his face to see Swizzle on top of him, punching him in the gut.

"Great. The fag's up." the multicolored boy hissed. He started hitting higher and higher on the frail body until he reached the blonde's jaw and face. "Faggot!" he laughed as the boy under him struggled.

Rancis screamed at Swizzle to stop, but to no avail. He threw his arms in front of his face, not really liking the thought of him getting hit directly in the nose. "Swizzle, stop! Please!" he cried out. his kart was still being tortured in the background.

"Whatcha gon' do 'bout it, fag?" the lollipop boy cackled as he punched Rancis right in the jaw, earning a whimper from the blonde. The peanut butter boy tried to get away, crawling anywhere to get away from this nightmare. He was kicked in his side and crumpled to the ground, groaning at the sudden pain. He was kicked in his gut over and over, tiny cries escaping from his bleeding lips. With one final blow to the stomach, the remaining air in his lungs was knocked out of him, causing him to gasp and cough sharply. And, like to say he was bored, Swizzle left the bleeding teen to contribute to a certain kart's destruction. Barely conscious, he heard someone screaming his name. It was Gloyd.

"Rancis! Are you okay?!" the brunette ran over to him, placing the small boy's head in his lap. All he got in response was a series of coughs as Rancis passed out.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The blonde was being dragged somewhere when he slowly came to. His elbows were on either side of his head, and his feet were scraping the ground. Code dripped from open wounds on his face as he head throbbed terribly. Looking around, he saw that Gloyd was being dragged next to him. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were red. The draggers came to a stop as he heard a big door being opened. They were dragged all through Vanellope's castle until they reached another loud and heavy door. The boys were taken into a dark room and roughly dropped to the ground. As the racers turned to leave, Gloyd called out, "Wait! Why am I in here?" Taffyta turned to glare at him.

"You're a little brat. That's all you are, that's all you'll ever be. And I cant let a brat be on the roster! Now, I'd hate to stay, so good thing I have a race to win!" She turned and headed for the door. "Oh and Rancis? Stay sweet!" She laughed as the doors were closed and locked behind her.

* * *

**This is very long, I know. You're welcome. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? ARE YOU DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THIS ISN'T OVER! Leave a review! **

**I RECENTLY REACHED 1,000 VIEWS! A big big giant thank you to everyone who read and favorited and all that stuff. **

**POLL. Don't forget to vote, or it wont happen! What, you ask? Go to my profile to find out!**

**^Don't forget to vote! I'll stop talking.**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	19. 2 Boys & A Lot of Emotions

**Hey everyone! WARNING: VERY EMOTIONAL. That and language.**

**You've been warned. Enjoy! Remember: Code=Blood**

* * *

Rancis slowly lifted himself from his laying position. His head ached, the gash on the back of his head was still bleeding, and his arms were sore from protecting himself. Other than that he was fine. He heard Gloyd coming towards him. "Rancis, are you okay?"

"Yeah." was his sarcastic reply. "I just got fucked up with a crowbar and I'm pretty sure I lost a fourth of my code. I've never been better.

"That's not what I meant. Are you mad at me?" Gloyd asked gently.

Rage boiled inside the blonde. Standing suddenly, he started yelling. "Why do you care?! You did this!"

"They didn't tell me what was going to happen! I didn't know anything! If I knew all of this, I wouldn't have done it!" the brunette stood to face the other.

"Why would you agree in the first place?!"

"I didn't know they were going to do all that...it was supposed to be a joke-"

Rancis struck Gloyd across the face. "IT'S ALL A JOKE TO YOU, ISN'T IT?!" He screamed in frustration. "You've always been a prankster, but this?! You saw how hard I worked for this race, and you go and do this!" He sank to his knees, bringing his hands to his face.

"Rancis, I really didn't know! And what's the big deal with the race? Can't you just race tomorrow?" he kneeled next to the blonde, rubbing his back gently.

The crying boy laughed at the other's obliviousness. "Today was the Annual Roster Race." He sniffled. "The roster doesn't change until March and the Top 9 are featured the whole time." He started crying harder, knowing he was never going to be a featured racer.

Gloyd's mind raced as he continued to soothe Rancis. _That's why they did all this?! For a stupid feature?! _He thought, the cheek that Rancis had hit becoming less painful. He moved in front of the other until he was facing him. The blonde was still crying, but Gloyd began to whisper to him. "Rancis, I would've never agreed to this if I knew what was going to happen. They knew I like pranking and I would be oblivious to today, and they took advantage of that. I really am sorry." The brunette carefully studied the blonde, waiting for a reply.

Rancis removed his hands from his face, wiping away the code, sweat, and tears. His gashes were slowly regenerating health, but the hole in his heart wasn't as lucky. "Is that why you were so busy? Meeting with them?"  the brunette slowly nodded.

"And how long did you work on this?"

"About 3 months." The blondes red eyes widened.

"So you don't really like me?" his question came out in harsh whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"3 months ago is when you asked me out." Rancis stood and started walking around the prison. "You don't really like me! You just needed me to trust you! So you can lure me _here_." he face palmed and groaned, felling foolish. "And here I was thinking that you actually liked me back." He laughed at himself. "Here I thought there was finally someone I could trust. I can't even trust myself, I fell for your stupid act! I'm a gullible idiot." the boy mumbled.

"No!" Gloyd stumbled to his own feet. "I really do like you, Rancis. It's just that they needed your trust for this. But I really do like you."

The blonde wasn't listening. He was rambling about the past months. "A lie. Everything you said was a lie. Trying to seem interested in me, an act. The first date, an act. Saying you're sorry, a lie! It's all a lie! How can I ever believe you when the past 3 months have all been a lie?!" He started crying again.

The brunette stepped closer to the blonde. "I probably won't earn your trust back, but I can't fake my nervousness around you, the butterflies in my stomach. The joy I feel when you smile. I cant fake my heart pounding in my chest." He pulled the other close and put the blonde's hand on his chest as he felt his heart rate rise.

Rancis gasped as he felt Gloyd's heart race. He looked up at the brunette to see him glance away, his cheeks dusted a mild orange. "I like you a lot, Gloyd." he whispered.

"I like you, too."

"I want to trust you, but I'm scared you're going to betray me again." He wiped his face.

Gloyd pulled the other into a bear hug. "I promise that if you give me another chance, I will never betray you ever again. I swear on my code." He smiled.

Rancis laughed at the brunette's remark. "But," he said, pulling out of the hug. "You need to prove to me that I can trust you again."

"And that's the thing!" Gloyd's eyes lit up as he grabbed the other's hands. "I'm going to get us out of here." he pulled Rancis over to the big doors of the Fungeon. "You're going to get out of here and to the Roster Race and-" he was cut off by the doors behind him opening.

"Oh, I don't think so!" a voice called as a racer stepped through the doors.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Gloyd glared at the figure as he and Rancis moved back from the doors. "What do you want, Taffyta?" he hissed.

"Oh, nothing. Just came to finish what I started." She smirked as she pulled a gun from her shirt. Both boy's eyes widened as the girl laughed. "Scared looks good on you too, Orangeboar!" She cackled.

Gloyd tried to think of a plan. _Okay, the doors are closed, so can't make a run for it. All there is in here are broken lollipop sticks! Those would work close range though..._ he was snapped back to reality at the sound of the other boy's voice.

"Taffyta, please don't do this. What have I done to you?"

"Well, maybe it's not you!" she said, aiming the gun at Gloyd. Rancis calmly side stepped in front of the brunette.

"Rancis..." The candy corn racer whispered.

"It's okay, pumpkin." he whispered back, turning his head to the side to reveal a sad smile. His eyes were brimming with tears.

Rancis turned his attention back to Taffyta. "Taff, please don't involve Gloyd. Your problem is with me." he pleaded, bringing his hands up on either side of him.

"Don't call me that! Only _friends _call me that." she tightened her grip and smiled when she saw the blonde's hurt look. "And since both of you are brats, why don't both of you die?!"

"That doesn't have to happen." Rancis reassured.

"Taffyta." Gloyd spoke up, moving from behind Rancis and next to him. "You don't have to do this. Drop the gun. Please."

"Gloyd, what are you-" Rancis saw the other shoot him a glance, tears threating to fall down the brunette's own cheeks.

"No sudden movements, or I'll shoot, I swear!" the blonde warned. Both boys tried to negotiate at the same time.

"You don't have to do this."

"We can all walk away from this."

Out of frustration and anger, Taffyta pulled the trigger.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Gloyd heard the loud bang of the gun go off. He was about to turn to Rancis when a sudden pain in his side made him collapse.

Rancis heard the gun go off and braced for impact. After hearing a thud, his head shot over to where Gloyd was now laying. "GLOYD!" He rushed over to his lover's side.

Gloyd coughed and gasped for air. He was pretty sure his lung was punctured. Rancis was at his side, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. After it wouldn't stop, the blonde became worried and frantic. Gloyd gently put a hand on the blonde's cheek. "It's alright Buttercup." he whispered, tears rolling down his own face as his body began to fade.

"No, no, no!" Rancis whispered as he saw Gloyd degenerating. Tears were rushing down his cheeks, but the brunette turned the blonde's attention back to him.

"I love you, Rancis." he whispered.

"I love you, Gloyd." Rancis placed one last kiss upon Gloyd's forehead as the rest of his body disappeared, leaving behind his pumpkin hat.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Rancis sat upright on his knees. He cried silently to himself as he looked down at his hands. They were covered in code. He looked to where Gloyd's head once was. his pumpkin hat laid on its side. He had always hated that hat, it was big and tacky, but at that moment, he couldn't love anything more. He rolled the hat over to himself and brought it to his chest. He hugged it with everything he had. _It still smells like him._ he thought as he cried harder. He squeezed the hat so tight he was afraid of breaking it. He remembered the reason he was like this. He gently set down the hat. He turned around, all the sadness and sorrow in him quickly turning to rage. He slowly rose to his feet, grabbing a nearby lollipop stick.

"R-Rancis, what are you doing?" Taffyta asked. "You know I didn't mean to shoot, right?" she said as the blonde inched closer. "Come on, see, I'm putting the gun down. We can go back to the way things used to be." She pleaded, the other just inches from her.

Rancis kicked the gun out of arms reach. With one swift motion, he raised the sick and, using all his force, swung at the girl's head, sending her to the ground.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" He screamed, jumping on top of her and hitting her with the stick. The stick was a weak thing, but with the force that Rancis was putting into each swing, it sure felt like a bat. She screamed for help, but Rancis felt so much anger was being released, he just couldn't stop. _At this rate, the other racers will come before I'm done._ he thought. He changed his grip on the stick and, lifting the object above his head with 2 hands, he drove the dull object straight into his victim.

Taffyta's code splattered against Rancis as he pulled the stick out of her. He jabbed her over and over again, getting more and more code on his face and clothes until what was left of the girl began to fade. He kept ramming the object through the girl, her cries and screams falling on deaf ears.

Rancis was standing now, applying even more force into each stab. With one final blow, the remaining of the girl's body disappeared. He dropped the code covered weapon and wiped his face.

"Stay sweet, bitch." he whispered.

* * *

***Cries out loud* I WARNED YOU. **

**That crying scene always gets me. I SWEAR. :'(**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review! **

**This is not the end! There are 2 more pretty long chapters, like this one.**

**This one took me forever to type, SO SHOW ME SOME LOVE.**

**Or don't. I just won't update~**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix**


End file.
